APH Rotten Country, Grotesque Romance
by Sicilia Vargas
Summary: What happens when Italy finds out about Germany's fiance and ends up becoming overly attached? Read to find out.


**_I love you... I love you eternally... Can't you notice it? Notice it sooner. Or I might get mad... You can't lie to me. I love you too much for you to lie to me like that... Oh, how I love you... I want you to see only me as your love interest... I love you so much..._**

* * *

Italy entered his home, making sure to lock the door thoroughly before heading to his bedroom, in which he never allowed anyone inside. He began to grin as he quickly ran to his bed and pulled a stuffed toy from beneath the pillows. He gently began to run his fingers along the hairline as if it were a little, pet bird.

"Ve... Oh, dearest Doitsu... Can't you tell I love you?" Italy spoke to the air. "We're meant to be, you and I."

He gently set the doll down and walked over as he taped another picture to his wall, making it the 25th photograph of Germany there. Italy smiled as he kissed the picture.

"Germany... oh my darling... Ti amo... forever, ti amo." Italy giggled. Suddenly, his phone began to ring.

He walked downstairs, glaring at the phone as it drew nearer and nearer. He reluctantly picked up the phone, but answered with a cheerful, "Ciao~ Italia here!"

The other end was Japan. "Italy-chan. Did you hear about Germany-san? He and America's younger sister, Amelia, are going to be married within the neck month or so! Isn't that wonderful? He also asked me to tell you that he would like you to be the ring bearer, since Prussia will be the best man."

Italy's smiles faded, and his happy tone slightly was shaken. "Tell him I'm glad to be his ring bearer...~ And Japan? If you'd excuse me, Romano locked himself outside. I need to let him in. Addio, Japan."

"S-Sayonara, Italy-chan. I will relay the message to Germany-san." Japan then hung up as Italy slammed the phone down.

Italy stormed up to his room and tore an image of him, Germany, Japan, and Amelia form the wall. He tore Amelia from the image and set it in the middle of an ashtray. He simply grabbed a match and lit the ripped photo piece on fire and stared at it emotionally. He slowly began to grin as the paper eventually turned to ashes before his hazel-brown eyes.

"...Germany doesn't need her... he never needs her... he never needs anyone but me..." Italy said coldly. He heard laughed and immediately went to the window. Below, he saw Germany and Amelia walking by, laughing as they shared ice cream together. They didn't even bother to look towards the Italian's home. They simply walked by without a car.

"Oh my, my, do you have a guest in your arms?" Italy said. "Such a cute little thing with all those golden curls... Tell me, tell me darling how much you love her... Maybe I will slaughter your precious, pretty girl!"

Italy made his way to the doll on his bed. He grabbed it along with a hammer and a nail. He held the doll to the wall and stuck the nail in it's forehead, then his it with the hammer.

**_"Say goodbye to your precious Amelia..."_**

* * *

That night, Italy went to Amelia's house, dark intentions coursing through his mind. Amelia answered and let the Italian into the home without question, a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that you'll be our ring bearer, Italy!" She said. "It's an honor to have you there, too!"

"Ve, grazie. Uhm... Amelia? Do you have any cake? I'm kinda hungry." Italy replied.

"Cake? Hmm... I think so. If I do, its in the fridge. You might need to use a knife to cut it. They're in the drawer near the sink." Amelia told him as she went back to her laptop.

"Grazie...~ ...Bella...~" Italy grinned as he made his way to the kitchen.

He pretended to get cake by bringing out a plat, a fork, a knife, and the cake itself. However, he simply grabbed the knife and left the room, hiding it behind his back. He walked up behind Amelia and bent over to whisper into her ear.

"Ve... bella, you do know that Germany is mine... si~?"

"W-What?" A chill went down Amelia's spine.

"Amelia... mio bella... Germany is mine forever..." Italy lifted the knife to her slender neck and grinned. "So therefore... you cannot take him away from me..." At that, he slice the blade across her throat.

Red liquid trickled from the wound and after a few moments of choking sounds and gurgled moans, Amelia's body went limp. Italy giggled at the sight as he put the knife into her hand before washing his own and leaving.

* * *

As Italy walked to daily training, he saw Japan comforting Germany. He was confused, and so, walked over.

"Ve? Doistu? Why are you crying...?" he asked.

"Its Amelia...! S-She's dead...! She was found in her home with her throat sliced open..!" Germany stated.

"Germany-san... things will turn out alright. It a tragedy, I know... but someone will find her killer eventually." Japan tried to reassure him.

Italy blinked as he calmly sat beside the German nation. _"Why are you crying? What's wrong baby?"_ he thought. _"What's the matter lover? Don't worry your little_ _head..." _He soothingly rubbed the blonde man's back for a moment before looking at him. "Doitsu... maybe I can help? Why not... why not come over to my house for a while tonight?"

Germany sniffled as he wiped a few more tears from his eyes. "That... sounds nice... Danke, Italien..."

Italy beamed. "Ve! Then its settled! So shall we continue training for today or... would you like to go home to calm down, Doitsu?"

"I personally think Germany-san should go home and recollect his thoughts after what happened." Japan stated.

Germany nodded. "Ja... s-sorry for calling you to training... I'm going home... you should do the same... Especially you, Italy. You have dark circle under your eyes. Get some rest." At that, the German nation stood and walked home.

* * *

Italy entered his home and immediately went to his room. He slammed the bedroom door shut as he began to repeatedly stab the plush doll of Germany with a sharpened pencil. Once there was a good amount of stuffing poking through, Italy stopped. He stepped back and looked at what he had done as a wicked smile formed on his face. He began to laugh hysterically as he backed up against a wall and slid down to the floor.

"Germany, oh Germany!" He laughed. "I'll make you love me!"

The doorbell rang at around 7:00pm and Italy raced to the door. He opened it with a smile as he let Germany into his home. "Ve! I'm glad you came, Doitsu! I made pasta and pizza! Oh! And I also have gelato to eat, too!"

"Ja..." was all Germany said in reply as he sat on the couch.

"Ve... I figured you'd still be a bit upset... That's why I have a gift for you! It's a bit heavy, but I'm sure it's nothing for you! You're strong and have really big muscles!" Italy beamed.

"A gift...? What is it?" Germany wondered.

Italy grabbed a box from the closet and handed it to the German nation. "I need to grab something really quick. Go ahead and open it~"

"Alright.. but... this red stuff.. what is it? Its ruining the box." Germany asked.

Italy was almost to the stairs when he heard the question. "...It's just _paint_, Germany. Nothing to worry about." He then went upstairs to his room.

Germany shook his head as he began to undo the ribbons. He opened the box and his eyes widened. He immediately dropped the box, and what happened next utterly chilled him to the bone. Out from the box rolled a head. _Amelia's head._ Germany couldn't speak, or even let out a cry of terror. He kept his eyes locked on the head as he backed towards the stairs. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

_"Draw a circle, that's the Earth~ Draw a circle, that's the Earth~ Draw a circle, that's the Earth~ I am Italia~"_

Germany turned and saw Italy grinning behind him. He backed up a bit. "Italy! you killed her?!"

"Veee...~ Si. I did." Italy began to walk towards Germany then. It chilled the German, especially due to the face the dark circles under the Italian's eyes were too noticeable, giving him a creepy aura.

"Why would you do that?! Its not like you! You... WHY!?" Germany questioned, backing way from the Italian.

"Ve... you didn't need her... you don't need any girl. All you need is me. I can't let anyone else have you to love." Italy said coldly, keeping the grin on his face. Then, he continued in a sing-song voice. _"It was I who placed that gift at your door... I hope it was everything you're asking for: Amelia's bloody head, just for you. Who loves her as much as you do?"_

Germany ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. No good trying to get out that way. He turned to run in a different direction, but Italy was in his way already.

_"I will burn in the flames every trace of her name. I wonder if her life's clock still ticks?"_ Italy continued in his sing-song voice. _""I love you" is so cliché, filthy words that you betray. I know it makes me feel like I'd be SICK."_ Italy shoved Germany against a wall, pulling a knife from his pocket and putting it to the German's neck.

* * *

**_"I'll make you see, force you to be. In love with me eternally."_**


End file.
